Various tasks at construction sites and home improvement projects often demand the use of multiple tools to complete the task. While completing the task it may be desirable to carry or have accessible multiple tools at the same time. For example, a tradesman may wear a tool belt with a pouch to carry pliers, screw drivers, hammers, utility knives, nails, and levels, among other tools necessary to complete a task. Advances in portable battery powered tools have led to the desire to also carry one or more power tools hung from a belt about the waist of the user. A tradesman's pouch, however, is not particularly well suited for carrying bulkier battery powered tools without the risk of the tool falling out of the pouch.
Although belt holsters have been devised in an attempt to allow hands free carrying of an individual tool, the size of the handle, weight of the battery pack and center of mass of the power tool, for example, all affect how well the tool balances in the holster. Further, dimensions of the handle and battery packs vary significantly amongst manufacturers such that many battery powered tools either don't fit in particular holsters or slip around in the holster. Other holsters for other tools similarly may allow the selected tool to slip within the holster. Slipping of the tool in the holster may lead to the tool falling out of the holster or bumping and bruising the user's leg as the tool slips back and forth within the holster. A holster or holder that may retain multiple dimensioned handles of tools in a secure fashion from the waist of a user is desirable.